gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Ooarai Girls Academy vs. Pravda Girls High School
The battle between Ooarai Girls Academy (bracket number 8) and Pravda Girls High School (bracket number 3) was a match in the semi-finals of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. Ooarai had fought Anzio Girls High School in quarter-finals and Pravda had fought Viking Fisheries High School. The match grounds consisted of snowy fields and a village. The match ended in a victory for Ooarai Girls Academy. Battle Premises Just before the match Ooarai girls were in high spirits, joyfully playing in the snow, Katyusha then arrived and looking down on everyone, being on Nonna's shoulders. Before leaving she taunts Miho thanking her for the last year easy victory. Ooarai fall into Pravda's trap Miho proposes a cautious approach to the match, but the other excited Ooarai crews overrule her, opting for an aggressive assault. Following a series of easy kills over the opposing team, Miho is struggling to keep her team under control. The Ooarai tanks rush forwards to attack Pravda's exposed flag tank, and in doing so, fall into a carefully prepared trap. Back to the church Pravda's ambush quickly surrounds the Ooarai forces and bombards them from all sides. The Ooarai tanks are forced to seek refuge in a large church. During the retreat, the main gun of the M3 Lee is destroyed, the Panzer IV's turret is jammed, and the StuG III gets its tracks blown off, but Anglerfish Team manages to push to crippled vehicle to safety. As the church threatens to collapse under enemy fire, the barrage suddenly stops. Proposal for Surrender : NUUUTTS!!! & the Siege Cease fire Members of the Pravda Sensha-dō club approach under a ceasefire. Katyusha gives Miho three hours to surrender peacefully. Aware of the inherent dangers of fighting to the bitter end, Miho inclines towards accepting the offer to ensure the safety of her teammates. The Ooarai girls consider that making it as far as the semifinal is an achievement in itself. However, the student council vetoes the decision by revealing that unless Ooarai Girls Academy win the championship, the school will be closed down. Scouting is the best solution Although the Ooarai girls are in despair at learning of their beloved school's imminent closure, Miho declares her wish to continue Sensha-dō with all her friends the following year. With the critically high stakes unveiled, the girls concur to fight to the bitter end. Repairs on the tanks get underway, and Yukari, Erwin, Mako and Midoriko perform reconnaissance of the Pravda siege positions. As Mako and Sodoko have excellent vision, they spot several tanks before being detected due to her dispute. While scouting Yukari and Erwin impersonate Pravda students and drain intels from Nina about the flag tank location. Morale drops down ? Anglerfish dance is the solution As the blizzard intensifies, Ooarai morale drops, as does their willpower to fight. To inspire the dispirited crews, Miho dances the Anglerfish Dance, and reinvigorates the Ooarai girls enough for them to join in. The ceasefire ends, and Ooarai rejects Katyusha's final surrender demand. Breaking the Siege Having deliberately left a weak point in her siege in order to lure Ooarai into a kill zone, Katyusha is caught off guard when Ooarai punches right through the centre of the Pravda formation using Operation Jelly Jiggle. Turtle Team's zigzag attack As Pravda struggles to rally, Turtle Team runs riot through the heavy tank lines whilst the rest of the Ooarai vehicles split off and escape the encirclement. In search of the Flag tank Nonna takes out the Pz. 38(t) and leads the charge in pursuit of the fleeing Ooarai forces. Mako's evasive manoeuvres are countered when Pravda uses tracer shells to light up the night sky. However, Anglerfish Team and Hippo Team use a ridge line evade detection by the Pravda tanks, and they double back to attack Pravda's flag tank. Nonna's killing spree The Pravda IS-2 catches up with the main force, and Nonna transfers into the gunner's seat, taking out Rabbit Team as they try to shield the flag tank, Duck Team's Type 89B. Back at the village, Yukari scales the church tower and locates the Pravda flag tank, a T-34/76. The Ooarai vehicles give chase, immobilising its KV-2 escort in the process. The Final Shotdown Nonna eliminates the Renault B1 bis and lines up for the shot at the Type 89B, whilst Miho realises that the Pravda flag tank is merely running in circles and sets up Hippo Team for an ambush. Hana uses the machine gun to coax the T-34/76 into the ambush lane wherein the buried, camouflaged StuG III lies in wait. The IS-2 and the StuG III fire at the same moment, and both flag tanks go up in smoke. The smoking, heavily damaged Type 89B limps into view, miraculously still operational after sustaining heavy damage, and the T-34 shows the white flag. Aftermath After the match, Katyusha recognize her defeat and congratulates Miho for her victory and tells her that she'll going the watch the final round. Ooarai will fight Miho's former team, Kuromorimine Girls Academy, for the final. Gallery PravdaTanks1.png|2 Pravda tanks taken down. Ooarai took the bait. T34Out.png|Hippo Team neutralize a T-34. M3 Damaged.png|M3 Lee losing it 75mm gun. PravdaSiege.png|Ooarai besieged by Pravda. BreakingSiege.png|The siege is broken. TurtleOut.png|Nonna ending Turtle Team's killing spree. TurtleRampage.png|Turtle team's rampage. M3Out.png|Rabbit Team shot down. NotSoTrusty.png|KV-2 neutralized. Not so trusty after all. B1Out.png|B1 Bis encounter a 122mm shell. IS2FinalFire.png|Nonna's final shot... Type89Pravda.png|...Duck Team miraculously operational. GUUUTS !!!! BuriedInSnow.png|Pravda's flag tank disabled by buried StuG III. Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:Pravda Girls' High School Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:Timeline